Reborn Priestess
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Bella has been reborn over and over again. Every time she has to find her true mate. Sometimes he remembered and sometimes he didn't. Now it is NM Bella doesn't go into depression. She is a Priestess and so she waits. For the person who keeps killing her…


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note 1: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker.**

 **Author's Note 2: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Bella has been reborn over and over again. Every time she has to find her true mate. Sometimes he remembered and sometimes he didn't. Now it is NM Bella doesn't go into depression. She is a Priestess and so she waits. For the person who keeps killing her…

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

I watch Edward leave. I sigh. He was always stubborn. But he wasn't my mate. Jasper is. I really should explain. I am a reborn soul. I was granted it by my Mistress Alura. I am her High Priestess and she is my mother. I was born a very long time ago. I am blessed by my Mistress to be reborn over and over again. Along with my soulmate. I have lived thousands of lives. Sometimes my soulmate remembers me and sometimes he doesn't. That is the curse. There is more to the curse. But lets just leave it at that.

I have severed my Mistress all this time and I haven't complained. I have my life with my soulmate. It is not Edward. I let him get close so I could get close to his family. I knew who I was looking for. It was Jasper. My Jasper. My True Soulmate. But when he saw me first in his home I knew he didn't recognise me. But I ALWAYS know. When I learnt that Jasper had taken a mate Alice. I knew I couldn't interfere yet. I would NOT break Alice's heart. As she is connected to me too and has no memory of it. I know her soulmate. He will come for her like he always does. That was until he was turned into a Vampire. He is being manipulated by my enemy. The one who keeps killing me.

Anyway. With Jasper I have had hundreds of children and hundreds of grandchildren. Some were gifted to be reborn. Some weren't. The pain of losing a child is more than giving birth to a child. I should know. Done it time and time again.

I turn out of the woods as white figure appears. I know her. I kneel before her.

"My Lady, My Mistress", I say

"My faithful Priestess and daughter your time is approaching. Do what you must to prepare. You need the Shape-Shifters. Make them phase. And implant the imprinting in them. You know the gift to give. You make me proud", Alura says

"Thank you Mistress. I will do you proud like always", I say

"I know", Alura says disappearing

I smile she was always with me. I remember when I made my pledge…

 _Flashback: A VERY Long Time Ago: About 21,000 BC Upper Palaeolithic (What will become France)_

 _I was young my mother bought me up. Keeping me and my sisters safe. In these times it is hard to live from your first years of life. Mother bought me up. I always knew what she is. I was walking through the fields looking for food in this harsh land. I met a young man._

" _My Lady", he says_

" _I am Isabe. Whom are thou?" I ask_

" _I am Jaspis. Lady Isabe I will escort out back to the village", Jaspis says_

 _Jaspis and I became close. Our love we found was strong. When it came time to me to pledge myself. I had doubts I didn't want to lose Jaspis._

" _I can't lose Jaspis, Mother", I say to Alura my mother as I kneel before the alter with Jaspis_

" _Then you won't thy child. As your pledge you will BOTH be reborn again and again but there is a price for this offer", Mother says_

" _What?" I ask_

 _My mother told us the price._

" _We accept", Jaspis and I say_

" _Then say the pledge", Mother says_

" _I Isabe pledge myself to Goddess Alura. I will be her High Priestess and serve her loyalty forever. I will do work in her name. In her powers Life and Death and all powers I will serve and never betray my Mistress and Mother. I Isabe will be her High Priestess to the end of the world", I say_

" _I accept thy pledge my child. Rise as my High Priestess!" Mother says to me_

 _I rise with my head held high. I felt power running through me._

" _I Jaspis pledge myself to Goddess Alura and Her High Priestess Isabe to the end of the world and beyond", Jaspis says_

" _I accept your pledge Jaspis. May time and love be with you", my mother says_

 _We bow and smile at each other. We had life upon life to look forward too. But the good times didn't last I can birth to my child Maye. I was out in the fields with her when a man stepped and tried to take my baby. Jaspis came and defended me. They both were fatally wounded. The man dying first. I held Jaspis in my arms as our daughter cried._

" _I will see you again High Priestess", Jaspis whispers, "I love you"_

" _I love you too. See you in the next life my love. I thy can't wait to see you again in your next life. Good luck. We will find each other again. I love thy", I say kissing his lips that were stained by blood_

" _I love thy too. Too next we meet", Jaspis gasps closing his eyes_

 _I wept for him. But I knew I would see him again. I buried him. Saying words as a Priestess. Giving all my faith into my goddess. That we will meet again. I hold Maye and kiss her. A long road was ahead of us. And great destiny and great sadness, pain and lose._

 _Flashback End_

I smile at the memory of my first life. Great sadness, pain and lose always allowed. One of the prices of us being reborn over and over again.

Shaking my head I needed to get to the job at hand. I needed to fix and make some shape-shifters…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

 **Have a Happy and Safe New Year everyone:)**


End file.
